


I Surrender

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Rhodey convinces you to see the mobster Tony Stark for help leaving your abusive boyfriend.





	I Surrender

You took a heavy breath, even though you knew it wouldn’t help calm your heart. You tapped rapidly on the wooden surface of the bar, flicking your eyes to the clock that hung in front of you every few seconds.

_I’ll be alright. the worst thing is can do is him declining any help._

You glanced around the bar at the other patrons. Nobody was looking our way, even though it felt as though you were in the middle of a stage with a spotlight hanging right above you. You felt as though people were still able to see the fingerprints that your boyfriend had left around your throat three days ago.

You felt as though people were able to see the bruised ribs you supported underneath your clothes. You were aching all over. You felt as though your boyfriend was going to find you sitting in this seedy little bar across town in the middle of gang territory.

But he wouldn’t find you. He was too stupid to figure out that you had left your apartment in the middle of the night. He wasn’t drunk. But he had terrible anger and jealousy issues. You’d suffered enough over the last two years. You’d had enough.

You had called a dear friend of yours, James Rhodes to help you out. He sprung into action the moment you had explained why you had to cease speaking with him. He informed you that he would set up a meeting with his friend, Tony.

You knew the man he was referring to. Anthony Stark. He wasn’t a very intimidating man. He wasn’t one that you would want to come across in a dark alley. He was a dangerous sort of candy. He was spicy and tasteful. He was handsome and worth every penny people would pay to even glance at his beautiful face.

You were waiting for James RHodes to show up nd escort you to the back where Tony would be waiting for your story. After he hears it, he will decide whether or not if it was worth helping you from this horrible situation. Of course, you assumed he’d decline your help.

You Were a petty waitress who worked four days of the week. You knew you could never afford his help. But James insisted. So you finally gave in and decided to meet this man.

“Hey, kiddo.” a voice whispered in your ear to your right, startling you.

“James.” you blinked, placing your hand over your heart. “I didn’t hear you come up.”

Smiling, he beckoned you to follow him. You nodded and looped your arms with his before he escorted you around the bar and towards the V.I.P. section of the bar. He tapped once on the wall besides the scarlet curtain before entering, telling you to stay put.

You waited a few moments, nervously twiddling your thumbs behind your back before James’s smiling face came back into view. “C’mon,” he beckoned. You followed him behind the curtain and you felt yourself stiffen up almost immediately.

Sitting at a table directly in front of you was none other than the mobster king himself, Anthony Stark. He was wearing a red suit. Black sunglasses sat atop his perfectly styled hair. His eyes held warmth, yeet demanded respect. To his left satta strawberry blonde female. on his right sat a flaming red haired woman.

You knew this man demanded respect. He demanded your fullestest attention as he silently raised his hand and the two females stood up and walked away from him. He waited a split second before grinning like a child at Rhodes.

“Rodey!” He greeted, standing up and hugging the man. “It’s been far too long, my friend.”

“I have a potential client, Tone.” you heard Rhodes whisper into the man’s ear. “She’s-”

“This is the abused one, huh?” Tony asked, scaling your body slowly. “Show me what you have, then.”

You opened your mouth and blinked wildly until Rhode placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I told you to behave, man. Respect her wishes and her body. SHe’s not one of your little whores.”

Tony rolled his eyes and beckoned the pair of you to sit down across from him. You sat closely to James and Tony chuckled before turning silent. “From what Rhodey tells me, your boyfriend abuses you. Am I correct?”

“Yes, sir.” you nodded, looking down at your hands.

“Why not leave him?” he asked, leaning back in his seat.

“I have nowhere else to go. I sold my house to live with him.” you answered.

“Look at me when you speak to me.” Tony ordered lightly, though no dominance was holding in his tone. “I hate to ask this, but i need proof of this abuse before I agree to send me men after this man. I’m sure you can understand.”

You glanced at Rhodey for a moment before grabbing a napkin and licking the corner of it before gently rubbing at your sore throat. Soon enough, dark bruises were displaying along your skin. You winced slightly as you met Rhodey’s eyes. You had never let anyone see the abuse you had suffered with. You never wanted sympathy or anyone eyeing you as though you were some fragile porcelain doll.

“That’s enough, Rhodey.” Tony scolded lightly. “Go ask Pepper for her scarf while i talk to Y/N, will you?”

“Yes, sir.” Rhodey immediately stood up and walked out of your view. You knew Tony was staring at you, though he held no danger in his glare.

“How long has this been going on?” he asked lightly. “I need to know.”

“Nine months.” you answered. “He started because-”

“0it doesn’t matter why he started. What matters is that he stops tomorrow night at the latest. You’re not returning to him tonight.  Rhodey will keep you at the loft I have for vacation stays.”

“You’ll help?” you asked, lifting your head up, your eyes wide in amazement. You never thought he would help you so easily. “Mister Stark, I don’t have the means of paying for your services.”

“You’re a friend of Rhodey, correct?” he asked, a brow lifting slightly.

“Of course.” you nodded.

“Than that’s enough payment for me.” he leaned back in his seat as Rhodey finally reappeared and covered your neck up, hiding the marks along your throat. “I’ll send for you once the job is complete. Rhodey, take her to the Falcon, will you?”

He nodded. “Yes sir.”


End file.
